Epic Song Drabbles
by Twilight Temptress
Summary: Song drabbles for South Park and The Outsiders. My friend had me do these, so i thought I may as well upload it. Rated M because of the first one, and a bit of the second, I suppose. ;D


**This includes South Park and The Outsiders. CxK, Johnny/Dally, just some Soda/kind of Sandy, and Butters/Cartman, one-sided.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this, nor do I own The Outsiders, or South Park.**

**Fer Sure - The Medic Droid**

"C-Cartman…" Kyle gasped, hands grasping his hair. "Too… hard…" Eric only smirked, biting hard onto Kyle's ear. "You fucking like that?" Drugs lay on the dashboard of their car, while they were pulled over in a vacant lot. He'd caught Kyle dressing up as a girl, and had given him only one choice or else he would tell the entire town that Kyle was a cross dresser. "Did I smear your makeup, bitch?" He grinned, thrusting into him harder, causing Kyle to cry out, one leg involuntarily kicking out. He was wearing stilettos. "Ah-ahh." He kissed him hard, forcefully, before coming violently.

**You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison - My Chemical Romance**

"I don't believe this, Johnny." Dallas shook his head, sighing. "You didn't even do anything. You shouldn't be in here." They were both in their cell, the security guards telling them it was time to get in the showers. Johnny only nodded quietly. "When I tell you to run, you gotta run!" Burying his face in his hands for a minute, Dally looked up to the younger greaser. "It's fine. C'mon, we gotta get in there." As the guard opened the gate and cuffed them, they were both led to the showers. Once reaching them, they were told to strip themselves of their clothes and they did so. When showering, Johnny ended up dropping the soap, blinking in surprise. He was about to bend over when a voice from behind said, "Oh, a nice piece of fine ass, huh? Keep bending over, kid…" Johnny attempted to stand up but hands gripped his shoulders. "Let… let me go!" He cried out. To his surprise, the hands released, but he realized why when he quickly turned around. Dallas had punched the guy, who was now on the ground with a bloody nose. "Don't you fucking touch him. You got that? Don't." His eyes burned into the man on the ground.

**Ten Rings - Pencey Prep**

"Hey, Eric… how are you?"

"Butters? I told you to stop fucking calling me, you black asshole."

"S-Sorry, Eric. I---I just wanted to hear your voice. Sorry."

"Fuck off, pussy."

He hung up. Again. Butters couldn't take it anymore. He needed Eric. Needed. Him. He had to have him. He refused to let all of Eric's focus be centered on Kyle. He'd find a way for him to come into Eric's life, and get Kyle out. No. Matter. What. "I love you." He said daintily to his shrine of Eric Cartman. "And you'll be mine. As soon as I get rid of Broflovski." Grabbing the machete he had from his closet, he kissed his picture of Eric before leaving the room, out of the house, to find the boy with the green hat.

**I Will Follow You into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie**

Dally stared at Johnny, knowing this would be the last time while he lived that he would see him. He would never be able to see his smiling face… ever again. Tears spilled from Dallas' eyes, unable to keep them from doing so. "Johnny… don't die." He knew he couldn't live without him. So he went off, setting off a chain of events that, he knew, would lead to his being with Johnny again. "I can't live without you." He thought to himself. The bullets entered his chest and he couldn't help but inwardly smile. He'd be with Johnny again. He knew he would.

**Girl with Golden Eyes - Sixx AM**

He knew he was disappointing everyone. Ponyboy… Darrel… even Steve… his best friend had tried to cheer him up, he'd even joked about being with him instead of Sandy. What a wonderful friend he was. But there was no stopping it. After his girl had told him that she was pregnant, with someone else's child, he had obligingly offered to marry her, no matter how much those words had hurt him. But she'd ended up leaving, anyway. Not by anyone forcing her, no, but by her own choice. With that last letter she sent back to him, she had single-handedly broken his heart. But no, he wouldn't blame her for this addiction. This was his own lack of willpower. "I loved her…" Soda said to himself, locked in his room while the gang was out. Told him he was sick. Of course he wasn't. They'd probably get suspicious at some point, he thought to himself as he put the needle into his skin, slowly feeling the joy of the golden liquid flowing through his veins. To numb his pain. "But now you have me wrapped around your finger…"


End file.
